The Origins of Ember the Cat
by Ember The Flame Guardian
Summary: Ember's life was a thorn in a wolve's paw- brutal. After Lupus merged with his mind, he began his ascent to power as his status of "Feared" began. Follow him as his life begins... this is a rewritten version. Actual characters in later. Not for people who despise OCs.
1. This is only the beginning

My life... brutal, brutal, and even more brutal.

At six, I could trust no one. Everyone treated me as if I was a cup full of dirt: horribly, as if I wasn't worth this life I have. Ortho was the worst.

Ortho, the old Clan Leader, was an ice-blue pelted wolf, with a broad snout, nature-green eyes, strengthened muscles, and a presence that would make a commoner tremble in fear. He was very harsh toward people whom he hated or held a grudge against. He even tried to destroy my Ocarina and my Clothes.

My Ocarina was my gift from my true friend, Serk, and my clothes was a gift from my other friend, Midni. Both of them were mistreated, despite showing bucketfuls of courage in the heat of battle.

Serk was named after the Sark, an activist wolf who only fought on the extremely rare occasion. The Sark was known for being the worst medicine wolf, therefore Clan Orthodox, part of Pack Powers, also my clan, treated Serk badly.

Midni was named after Midna, the god of Twilight. Midna was a maniacal evildoer in the legends, trying to blanket the lands in eternal Twilight over and over again. As of the course of Clan Orthodox's assumptions, Midni was harshly mistreated, even teased in her sleep.

The stuck-up wolves of this "Clan Orthodox" are just jerks. At 16, Midni and Serk were finally treated correctly- actually, even more than we expected. I was treated nicely, but at a bare minimum. They find it funny to demoralize outcasts, such as myself. Later, after Ortho died, everyone gave in to the demoralization and took orders from Bonetoss, the new leader, later to be nicknamed, "Bony One Eye" by his superiors.

All of this crap changed as soon as I went AWOL, woke up, and lived my life to the fullest extent of my power...

(A/N: Done! Does anyone see the references in this? And if you already reviewed, send it in a PM! Also, the references! Winner gets mentioned in Ch. 2! If they would like, they can submit a wolf for Clan Orthodox!)


	2. Ortho

"Lupus Forbid! Do I have to do this every day?!" Ember screamed.

"Watch it, outcast," Ortho spat, "I can have your head as a trophy!"

"I'll kill you before you get the chance!" Ember retorted, getting back on his head and crossing his legs.

"I'd like to see you try, outcast."

"You do that one more time..."

"Out. Cast."

Ortho didn't have time to respond as Ember rushed at his with his shoulder blade extended towards him. Ember tackled Ortho with full force, knocking them both to the hard, dusty stone ground.

"Your methods are weak, your strength is nonexistent, and your experience- **HOLY _LUPUS_, THAT HURTS**!" Ortho shouted, as Ember had just sunk his developing fangs into Ortho's neck. Ember then stuck his fingers in Ortho's pressure points in his shoulder and pinched.

"You'll die soon enough," Ortho said woozily. He then sunk to the ground.

"What the claw did _**you do**_?!" Quisi asked. She was an elder black-pelted wolf with a scar vertically placed over her right eye.

"What he deserved," Ember growled.

Ember walked back to his stone hut. Stone was abundant in Clan Orthodox, so the buildings were exquisitely made from carved stone. Except Ember's stone house was mossy, filled with dust, looked like it was quickly made by a wolf cub, and completely unscathed by the carvers who carved designs on the stone. As he walked back, Quo the Cub, just an ordinary wolf cub with almost no differences from the original wolf, glared at him in a cute fashion.

_Face it_, Ember thought, _No one cares. You're different, an outcast, and just an overall thorn in their paw. They need to respect me. If only, Lupus. If only they would respect me._

Ember reached his hut and laid on his bear skin, and covered himself with yet _another_ bear skin.

_Present them with the code, "Spectre Storm" at the lab tomorrow. They only care about power. You most likely will gain respect of some-to-most of the wolves._

_Who are you? _Ember thought.

_I am Lupus. Don't tell anyone about this. If you successfully do that, I will stay in here as the voice in your head._

_Thank you, Lupus._

_You are welcome. Now sleep. Your life changes again tomorrow. _Lupus then exited my head, as I could hear the faint crackle of the bonfire outside, which I was never invited to.

_Again? What could he mean..._


End file.
